yogibearfandomcom-20200214-history
Boo Boo Bear (cartoon)
This article is about the cartoon incarnation. For other incarnations, see Boo Boo Bear (disambiguation). Boo Boo Bear, nicknamed Boo or Boob, is the sidekick and best friend of Yogi Bear. Together, they live at Jellystone Park. Physical appearance Boo Boo is a small anthropomorphic bear (possibly even a cub bear), with brown fur. His only set of clothes is a blue (or sometimes purple) bow tie. Personality Boo Boo likes to do the right thing, often acting as Yogi's conscience. He tries (usually unsuccessfully) to keep Yogi from doing things he should not do, and also to keep Yogi from getting into trouble with Ranger Smith. Often he would say say, "But Yogi, Mr. Ranger isn't gonna like this," or some variation. Appearances * The Huckleberry Hound Show ** 101. Yogi Bear's Big Break ** 103. Pie-Pirates ** 104. Big Bad Bully ** 110. Big Brave Bear ** 112. The Buzzin' Bear ** 117. Prize Fight Fright ** 118. Brainy Bear ** 119. Robin Hood Yogi ** 121. Scooter Looter ** 201. Lullabye-Bye Bear ** 204. Papa Yogi ** 206. Wound-Up Bear ** 207. Hoodwinked Bear * The Yogi Bear Show * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! * Yogi's Ark Lark (TV movie) * Yogi's Gang * Laff-A-Lympics * Yogi's First Christmas * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Yogi's Great Escape * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears * The New Yogi Bear Show * Yogi the Easter Bear Other versions ''Yo, Yogi! Characteristics ''Add details on physical appearance and personality. Episode details Add episode details. ''Arabian Nights'' Characteristics Add details on physical appearance and personality. Film details Insert details here. Voice actors He was voiced by the late Don Messick. No other actors have replaced or filled in for Messick, and he has yet to be officially succeeded as Warner Bros. Animation (who completely took over Hanna-Barbera productions in 2001) have not done anything new with the franchise. Notes/trivia * Boo Boo has remained at Yogi's side through almost all of the Hanna-Barbera series, movies, and specials in which Yogi appeared, the only exceptions being Yogi's Space Race and Galaxy Goof-Ups, in which Boo Boo's place was taken by a new character named Scare Bear. * Boo Boo's voice actor, Don Messick, also voiced Ranger Smith. Appearances in other media * In the Dexter's Laboratory episode Chubby Cheese, an animatronic Boo Boo can be seen on stage with other Hanna-Barbera characters. * In the The Simpsons episode When You Dish Upon a Star, Homer dreams he is Yogi, with Bart as Boo Boo, and Ned Flanders as Ranger Smith (whom Homer mauls violently). * Throughout the 1990s, Boo Boo (voiced by Jeff Bergman) usually appeared with Yogi in various Cartoon Network commercials and bumpers. * In the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode Death By Chocolate, Boo-Boo (voiced by Tom Kenny) was suspected of being a terrorist known as the Unabooboo (a takeoff of the Unabomber). He later appeared in the episodes, Back to the Present, Blackwatch Plaid (as an actor in a costume), The Return of Birdgirl, and The Death of Harvey. In almost all of these episodes, Boo Boo seemed to have a romantic relationship with Birdman. * Boo Boo also appears in a cutaway gag on the Family Guy episode Hell Comes to Quahog, in which Peter Griffin stabs and kills Yogi. A shocked Boo Boo is told to tell the other bears what he just saw. * Boo Boo appears in the Robot Chicken episode Ban on the Fun, voiced by Victor Yerrid. In a segment that parodies the Laff-a-Lympics in the style of the Munich massacre, Boo Boo is the first to be killed. In President Evil, he and Yogi end up on the run, after Yogi accidentally kills a hunter. When Yogi ends up shot by the sheriff, Boo Boo ends up going Rambo at the scene (in a homage to his Ram Boo Boo character in Yogi's Treasure Hunt). * A feral Yogi and Boo Boo (the latter of which is much larger) appear in the The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy episode Here Thar Be Dwarves!, chasing Billy for his picnic basket. Gallery BooBoo.png Boo_Boo_300.gif WBLTW1103.jpg 430331.jpg 6a00d83451c83e69e2011278db44f328a4-800wi.jpg Yogi-009.jpg 0369e10b77eb4178b179e45bf53c4b9c.jpg Group11c.gif H00026-002M.jpg 2794546970 700243c835.jpg boo_boo_bear_7687.jpg 225e_top_10_list.jpg Boo-Boo_Bear (1).png Boo-Boo_Bear.PNG boo-boo-01.gif 6f51de5656c7d2eadadba3cf9561569a.jpg CC1721-Yogi-BooBoo_34-178x400.jpg Yogi-Cindy-and-boo-boo (1).png YogiCindy&Boo-Boo.jpg Il 570xN.131844231.jpg Yog5.2a.jpg Snapshot 3 (6-3-2015 8-10 PM).png References Category:Bears Category:Characters Category:L.A.F. Squad Category:Yogi's Gang Category:Yogi's Treasure Hunters Category:Yogi Yahooeys Category:Laff-A-Lympics characters